The Week Peter Parker Learned Responsibility
by mikeretamar
Summary: After Peter learned true fear from the Green Goblin, Peter must come out of his self-imposed retirement to stop two Russian circus men, Kraven the Hunter and The Chameleon, from making a clown of Spider-Man! With an old friend coming back to New York and an older friend becoming a third foe, can Peter Parker learn responsibility?
1. Chapter 1

The Week Peter Parker Learned Responsibility

**CHAPTER 1**

Inside a quaint Forest Hills home, on an extra hot late August Saturday night, Peter and May Parker relax in front of their TV screen. "And now onto our main story", stated a TV news anchor. "It's been one month ever since the last sighting of the Spider-Man, and super-crime has risen roughly 150%, as masked robberies, hostage scenarios and super-powered terrorism escalating a—" "I think it's time for you to go to bed", said May, noticing Peter tense up at the news report. "Has it really been a month since,.. since all that?", asked a scared Peter. "I know Gwen's funeral services ended three weeks ago, but WOW, that's uh, that's a long time." "It has, Peter. But that's all over now. All of it", she replied sternly. "What happened happened because a madman went AWOL, and you did your damnedest to save everyone. You may have been fighting as Spider-Man, but you're still my baby boy. You need just a little more time to grow, to—" "May, can we not? Can you not finish this? It's always the same ending, the same lesson", Peter interrupts. "You don't know how I'm gonna finish that sentence, Peter. And I definitely don't finish it the same each time!", retorted May. "You need just a LLLIIIIITTLLLEEEE more time to GROWWWW,"Peter sassily said in his best May voice. "I don't sound THAT nasally!" "You need to help anyone that is in need, as the power to help comes with the responsibility to help the best way you can", they both said in unison. "Well, I guess you DO know what I was gonna say", added May. "But you know that Uncle Ben lesson by heart, after all these years. He would've been proud of you." "He did have a way with words, but still, that's all you ever try to teach me every chance you get since that,.. that…" "That night with Norman. Sweetie, I knew you were scared, probably more than I was, and I want you to be more careful under that mask when you put it back on, ok?" "I'm not going to, May! It killed Gwen, it killed Norman, it made me lose Harry and it killed Uncle Ben! May, you almost died too. All it brings is death, and I'm,… I'm tired of people near me dying. I just want to have friends and a happy family, not some Halloween party freaks and weirdos chasing me downtown. Is that so much to ask for?", asked a teary-eyed Peter. May then embraced her nephew, as he broke into tears, remembering all of his fallen family and friends. "C'mon sweetie, I'll make you cranberry wheat cakes in the morning, let's both go to sleep", May comforted. "I'll let you even pick out where we get your wardrobe for next Monday, how about that?" "Ok", he whimpered, as he started to smile. "There we go, there's the Petey I know! Still time for you to go to sleep, tho. We got a busy day tomorrow."

May then grabbed her crutches, hugged her nephew good night and made sure he really did go to sleep. Her phone rings, with a Facebook notification from Anna Watson. "It's been too long since we last talked, May. Terry can't hurt us anymore, and I think we can talk now in public", the message read. May smiled, with a lone tear dripping down her right cheek. "Wait till Peter hears about this in the morning", she thought, with hope shining from her face.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Circuses and Pancakes

**CHAPTER 2**

"Peterrrr! Peter, breakfast's ready, time to wake up", a crutch-leaning May shouted as she poured syrup over a stack of wheat cakes. He drags his feet to the kitchen table, and smiles at the sight of a fresh breakfast. "Please tell me they're not raisin cakes, April Fools' already passed", joked Peter. "No no, they're the cranberry ones you will fight for. Got some exciting news for ya, tho. It's about Anna." "Anna? Isn't she one of your high school friends or something?" "Yea, you remember her! She's Mary Jane's mom—" "MJ?! Wow, I haven't heard that name in years, ever since the move to Syracuse!" "You REALLY remember, don't you, sweetie?" "Do I! She was the only girl who would talk with me about Einstein's theories and then correct my homework in, like, two seconds! She also ate a barrel's worth of food in two seconds, tho." "Peter Benjamin Parker! Have some manners, that's a little girl you're talking about." "I said she was the smartest girl I ever knew! How is that not super respectful?!", Peter asked with pancake in his cheeks. "That last comment wasn't something I raised you to say about such a nice little girl, especially one that's gonna stop by in… one hour!" "Wait, she's,… she's what? She's coming HERE?", Peter flabbergasted. "Yep, so eat up before she eats it for you." "Heyyyy, how come you can make those jokes and I can't?" "Because I want you to hear how it sounds out loud. Now, you wanna hear why they're coming here after all this time from me or from them?" "I wanna hear everything from them. Annndddd turn the TV on! Kraven the Hunter's doing a rare interview on channel 4!" "Who told you—" "His Twitter. Quick, I don't wanna miss it!"

The Parkers tuned into channel 4, watching in awe of the world's most famous big game hunter.

"Mr Kravinoff, thank you so much for stopping by today, it's a real honor to have you here", slobbered the morning talk show host. "Yes, American goil, is beeg honor to be here in New York City. I cannot wait to catch Pizza Rat soon!", replied a snarky Kraven. The studio audience chuckles at his Russian accent and pandering banter. "Oh, you're quite the charmer, aren't you?" "Pearhaps, perhaps no, small baby girl. I no here to chase train rats, you have dog, eh uhhh, uhhh, Roscoe for that! Yes, you city children have Roscoe Dog!" The audience hollered and cheered at his continuing pandering. "But I do have big news to share today for big, sitting crowd. This Saturday, I finally bring WORLD FAMOUS Kravinoff Celebration Circus to America for first time ever, and very big touring start at Lincoln Center!" The crowd goes ballistic, and Peter lets out an audible WOOOO. "You Americans will finally see my super show without flying to Mother Russia, heheheh. Allow please my brother Dmitri to explain when and how you come watch best Russian since—" "Ah, brother, I think you had enough talking time today", interrupted a butter smooth voiced, slicked back hair gentleman, wearing a dark red suit and black penny loafers."Who's this discount Loki walking in front of Kra—" "May!", barked Peter. "Right, just watch, sorry." "First of all, yes, I am his half brother. Who were you expecting, Dolph Lundgren?" The audience laughs heartily. "My, what a, uh,…" "Refined man I am? I get that statement quite often, madam." "Rigghhhtttttt. So, how can we enjoy your brother—" "HALF BROTHER." "—half brother in that Celebration Circus right here at Lincoln Center?" "Well, my fair lady, you may purchase a ticket through our website, calling the Lincoln Center ticket staff, or preferably by visiting our tent's ticket queue, and procuring them with cash or card, your preference." "No counterfeit monies, I break you spine if you try buffoonery", added Kravinoff. The audience roared at his sassy remark once more. "Well, what an exciting day here at—" "One last thing, to make big opening Saturday night extra special! New York City, you have many much superheroes flying and running and swinging around number blocks. If I can get five lions to take long nappy at once, I can take on any superhero inside circus show ring! It just for fun, no hard feelings, just fun sparring for little children to see how magical Kraven is." The crowd oohs and ahhs, as if the rowdy fifth grader challenged their teacher to an arm wrestling match. Dmitri, shocked at his half brother's sheer stupidity at that moment, decides to finish this interview before he dares the mayor to a hot dog eating contest. "We, uh, we both had such a wonderful time talking with you, and thank you, brother, for bringing me to the stage. We must depart now, however, as our show rehearsals are quite demanding. Isn't that right, brother?", Dmitri asked sternly. "You right, little brother. We have much work to complete for big American touring", he confirmed.

As the brothers walked off the stage to thunderous applause, Peter and May were surprised at Kraven's closing challenge. "Now who does this commie think he is, calling out superheroes, especially our hometown heroes?! That's beyond foul, even for someone like him", commented May. "Iron Man might call out some bozo if he's drunk, sure, that I get, but him? He fights animals and throws a light show around like some kind of twisted Barnum and Bailey act; why do ya now need to kick a super's ass?" Peter awkwardly finishes his breakfast as he senses May beginning a rant against him, Jameson style."But whatever, go put on some nice clothes. We have special guests stopping by!"

Meanwhile, inside the talk show's green room, Dmitri and Kraven take a moment to figure out what happened in front of the camera. "WHY WOULD YOU CHALLENGE SUPER HEROES TO A DAMN MARQUEE OPENING PERFORMANCE FIGHT BROTHER?!", bellowed an angry Dmitri. "I just wanted to haves big opening night publicity, Dmitri! What biggest in New York City than big, strong superheroes?!", replied Kravinoff. "Brother, I can replicate any human's traits and appearance, and now you want me to replicate super powers for PUBLICITY?!" "Do the shushing, we cannot have American media hear this loud conversation", interrupted Kravinoff. "Oh my fuck, brother, you are a complete buffoon. You don't want anyone listening in on our conversations, yet you challenge basically any available super zero in the city for our OPENING NIGHT AUDIENCE", Dmitri sarcastically informs his muscle-bound brother. "You literally put me in the most unenjoyable situation I could've possibly conceived of, how am I supposed to replicate the powers of the Avengers, or any X-Man walking by, or God forbid a magic user like that damn Stephen Strange?" "I am much sorry, little brother, I went two far. I should retire after this, I very cocky in—" "Wait one moment, retire, retire, retire…, Sergei, you're a genius! We shall use the guise of the retired superhero, Spider-Man, as your challenger in the ring! He's been off the streets for a month now, so he won't interfere with my plans. He also has powers that I can actually duplicate; he just crawls walls, launches web-like fluid from his wrists and packs a hefty punch. Plus, he fights very acrobatically,—" "Leading to good fight for opening circus show! Is not bad idea, Little Dmitri, you and your twisted brain, better than Putin!" "Yes, it's a very feasible idea, I must agree. But how do we test out the power replication proper, and without anyone questioning us?" The two Russians sat in their green room, contemplating their criminal conspiracies against New York wall crawlers. "… we want audience to root for me, yes?" "Correct." "Let's make Spider Mans look BAD!" "…stimulating idea flow there, brother. But how, what specific actions should we take to make him 'look bad'?" "Let's make him commit the murder of New York City mayor!" "Too many eyes will be staring at his corpse, and some of those eyes will look towards us, you fool. But I appreciate the enthusiasm. Perhaps we should perform a lower-profile crime?" "How abbooouutttttttt… rob piggy bank? Is classic bad guy crime that anyone can do, with or without super powers!" "… exuberant thinking, brother! Simply exquisite, that's the perfect opportunity to fully test out every power! We'll do it tonight." "Tonight? Little brother, is not too soon?" "Don't you dare question my methods in making you the definitive Russian act ever again, Sergei Kravinoff. If I say it will take only one day to replicate the Spider-Man's abilities and appearance, it will take me one day to become a convincing Spider-Man." "Dmitri, you start scaring me. You acting like evil little chameleon." "Don't call me Dmitri anymore, for starters. Call me… Chameleon."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Hitting the Jackpot

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hitting the Jackpot**

Inside a broken down Flatbush tenement, filled with foster children of all ages, Harry Osborn sits alone in front of a desk, as he tinkers with a small device. "Man, Dad actually came up with something good. Thank God I took some of his blueprints for myself", thought Harry. "If only that damned Peter would've let me stay with him, maybe he would've liked this. But fuck him and fuck May for not even trying to adopt me! Can't believe they let me rot in this fucking shell of a building; they might as well leave me in a damn hobo alley. If this shit drone doesn't work, how else can I prove that Peter Parker is Spider-Man and get him jail time for Dad's murder?! Well… I still got Dad's other bluepri—" "Hey, Harry! Suzy's letting everyone have chicken sandwiches on the pool porch, you want one?", asked one of the smaller foster children. "I'll get one in a minute, let me finish this project I'm working on, ya little shit", he rudely replies. "Hey, that's a bad word! I'm telliinnngggg!", the small one retorts. Harry then proceeds to get out of his swivel chair, and walking towards the foster child. "If I say I'll get my sandwich in a minute, I'll get it IN A MINUTE." The tiny sort of orphan begins to shake in fear of Harry, and starts to cry. "You're a big meanie, Harry!" "The world is full of 'meanies', kid. Get the fuck used to it if you wanna make it in New York!" Harry laughs as the crying child runs down the stairs, begging for Suzy. " Finally, I can get some peace and quiet."

Back in Forest Hills, Peter and May are both frantically getting dressed, as they tidy up the house for their old friends. "I already did the dishes, Petey, did you mop like I asked?", sternly asked May, halfway done dusting the living room. "I'm almost done with the bathroom, and button down with tie or no tie?" "Which button down? The Hawaiian or fancy gray? Also, tie? Are you trying to impress someone? Maybe someone with red hair?" "Hawaiian, and no, I just wanna look nice for once!" "Are you though, sweetie? You haven't worn a tie when meeting a girl since Gwen's first date! Also the first time you wore cologne." "So no tie?" "You're dodging my question, Petey. Who are you trying to impress, and why?" "May, no, I just wanna look nice for a female friend that I couldn't get anywhere if I won the best friend lottery!", Peter bellows from across the house. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, as the Watson family has arrived early. "Hawaiian, no tie", replied May, as she points at the door for Peter to answer, giving her a much needed physical break. Peter opens the door, with his shirt halfway on. "Face it, tiger; you just hit the best friend jackpot!", sassily replies Mary Jane Watson. Peter stands mouth agape, as a beautiful, button-nosed, freckled, long red haired, fashionable, curvy young lady stands where Peter expected an older version of a large, pigtailed, bookish ten year old girl.

"W-wh-w-h-wow, uh… Hi, Jane Mary", stutters a shell shocked Peter, as his shirt slowly slides off. Mary Jane lets out a small, yet audible, giggle. "Glad to see I'm still ya main girl, although you got yourself a sense of humor for once. And not a corny, quippy one either", she remarks about her old friend, bear hugging him. "And ripped, too! You're built just like that Spider-Man guy!" "Yeah, I uh, I work out now", he replied. "But uh, wow, it's been forever. How long has it been since—" "Six years, eleven months, two weeks and an extra day. So not too long." "Awww, look at you, little Mary Jane Watson! You look just like Anna back when me and her went to our prom", stated an awestruck May, as she limped over to Peter. "I got some drinks in the fridge if you want anything, and Peter, put your shirt on already! You're at home, not at the pool!" Peter blushes like a boiling tomato, and runs up to his room. MJ laughs louder, seeing that her best friend hasn't changed for the worse. "Hi, Aunty May. I hope Uncle Ben isn't at the police station today, there's so much I want to tell all of you guys about!"

A sudden, stark and heavy silence fills the air. "What's with the long face, Aunty May?", asks a concerned MJ. "Where's your mom, Mary Jane?", May replies, trying to avoid the question just like her nephew. "She should be walking over, she just texted me she found parking by the bodega a block back." "…Sit. Sit in Ben's chair, we have a lot of catching up to do, sweetie." May begins to tear up, scaring Mary Jane. As Peter comes back down, Anna walks in and sees her daughter in Ben's chair. "May, why is Mary Jane in Ben's chair? No one sits in that old recliner", she asks. "Because he's, he's…" "My Ben Parker ain't around anymore." "Where is he, in some singles swinger cruise or something?" "No, Anna. He's NOT HERE ANYMORE." May lets out a single, painful tear down her left eye. "He got shot, by some DAMN BANK ROBBER!" "Petey, don't yell. You did so much more,… conversation friendly things ever since then. Tell them about your new internship!", May subtly demands Peter.

"Well, I'm going to be a Baxter Building House Scientist starting in January, mainly working on their—" "Bio Chemistry!", Mary Jane predicts. "Petes, you could only be a bio chemist. I still get a good laugh from that one science fair back in 4th grade!" "Hey, that prototype superglue could've worked, if the judges didn't keep shaking the bottle." "I'll bet it would've worked. Speaking of stuff that would've worked, you wanna know why I'm back in Queens after all these years?" "Hell fuckin' yeah!" May gives Peter 'the look'. "Me and Peter would LOVE to know why", May replies, as she pinches his ear like a literal five-year-old, as MJ lets out a subtle chuckle. "Anna, Mary Jane, what brings you back to this side of New York?" "Well, although Terry got that big executive job up in Syracuse, he, uh, he…" Mary Jane gets up from Ben's recliner, and takes off her shirt. She turns around, and multiple scars are scattered on her back. "He really liked this bar nearby his office, and all his co-workers made him have strong second thoughts about having a fat daughter." Peter and May stare in shock, with Peter's fist slowly clenching up. "Where's Terry?", Peter asks MJ, as he gets visibly pissed at someone hurting his main girl. "He's not going to hurt us anymore, Peter. He's gone now. Not like Ben, God rest and bless his soul, but he's gone now", replies Anna. "WHERE?" "I don't know where, but me and Mary Jane hid our tracks well. He can't find us, and he won't. I know it deep within me." Peter calms down, with his fist turning into a relaxed hand. Mary Jane puts her shirt back on, realizing she triggered the Parker family twice. Suddenly, Mary Jane's phone rings, with a surprised look on her face.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm able to get to Manhattan, why? Well, no, I don't think I've ever done a photoshoot with that photographer. She's done some great shoots with my friends, so… yea, Mom'll be cool with that kind of shoot. You want me there when?! That's a little pushing it, can you save me the final shoot spot? What do you mean 'maybe'? Just tell her the pretty pretty one is gonna be there, I'm on my way from my friend's house. No, not that friend, the one from my fat girl days. Yeah, I'm finally bringing Peter over to work! Give me an hour, I'll be there, and yes, send the check the usual way. Stacey, you're the best! Text you how it goes when I'm done, byeeee!" "Sweetie, who's Stacey?", asked May. "That's my modeling agent." "Wait, since when are you a model?", replies Peter. "Since I came back to Queens. I'll tell ya all about it on the subway. I don't know if you heard the convo that was right in front of you, but I kinda promised that you'd be there today. C'mon. Get your Metrocard and let's go, tiger!" "He'll be happy to join you, lemme just talk to him for one minute, sweetie", May claims, pushing Peter upstairs. Once upstairs, she hands Peter a green backpack. "Take the Spider-Suit, Peter. I know it's been a while since you wore it, but I want MJ to be safe", May enforces. "You saw her back, she could use a little safety. Maybe even tell her your little sticky secret, just so then she has someone to call wh—" "What, no! I'm not wearing it ever again, not for anyone!", Peter shout-whispers. "And she DEFINITELY won't find out, that's how she can get hurt! May, we talked about this!" May then slaps nearby web shooters on his wrists as he frantically whisper-rants about his powers. "She's not Gwen, she won't get hurt by a psycho like Norman. But she's no super, keep her safe." Peter frowns at her. "Just this once, May. Just for MJ."

They both walk down the stairs, with an slightly perturbed Peter carrying the backpack on his shoulder. "Just had to make sure he had his inhaler, his meds, a sandwich, an emergency phone charger,—" "May, I'll be fine! I got my card, me and MJ will be ok!" MJ again chuckles at her old friend's shenanigans. "If you say so. I just want to make sure my two babies are safe in the big city." "MMMAAYYYYY!", MJ and Peter shout in embarrassed unison. "Call when you get there, both of you!", adds Anna. They nod in agreement, as they rush out the door into Mary Jane's world of modeling. "Ah, they look so adorable together, don't they? They're already their own little nerd couple", sighs May. "Yeah, I'm really glad she got to stop by today and see him after what happened upstate", replied Anna. A short silence, a silence of parents seeing their children grow before their eyes, fills the air. "…But, since the kids are gone, can you make me a May Parker Mimosa?" "Now you're talking, party girl!"

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Back on the Clock

**CHAPTER 4**

**Back on the Clock**

"OK, brother. I want you to tell me where I will be for the rest of the day ONE MORE TIME", demands Dmitri, making sure his alibi is secure on Kraven's side. "You going to have chilling time at your hotel room, as vomiting and super food poisoning hit you like ton of bricks." "Correct. Now, where are you from now to the rest of the day?" "I stay here, practicing some big big tricks that will take all the nighttime." "Good again. You want to see the suit, so you'll know where to punch on Saturday?" "Ye. Show me hard spots and spots too soft to hit." Dmitri walks Kraven to his tent dressing room, swiftly locking the door behind him. "Listen once, brother. I refuse to explain the spots twice, in case any unwanted flies are on the tent fabric walls. So, the torso is completely safe to pummel down, but don't touch the wrists. I've built prototype web wrist shooters, hopefully replicating his sticky string-like apparition. They are not perfect, and will take far longer than expected to effortlessly pretend I know how to use them. Take minimal head shots, you'll crack my face shell under the mask like last time. Lastly, legs and body throwing are fine, just allow me to land on a mat or soft spot. Did you understand all of that, brother?" "… So no head or arm shots?" "Finally! You finally understand on the first try! Perfect, now go. We shouldn't be seen together this soon before I make a hero come back a villain", hissed Dmitri, as he began to slide into the fake Spider-Suit.

Meanwhile, in a small West Village studio apartment, above a bank, Peter Parker realizes how much his old friend changed throughout her Syracuse years. "I know people change, but who is she?", Peter thought to himself. "I'd never figured the Mathlete Supreme would end up modeling these high fashion dresses like the next Zendaya. And she's great at it, too! She's holding up her own against the rest of the studio models, almost like she's doing this for someone. Probably as an eff you to Terry and his bull, or for some lucky guy she's hanging out with in her high school. Who wouldn't want to hang out with MJ?! She's kind, street and book smart, funny, beautiful; she's the whole package! Hell, I would date Mary Jane the first chance I get. No! No no no no noooo. Stop it, Parker, you'll get her hurt worse than anything Terry could do. Remember, you're a former superhero, not just some random teen. God knows what kind of old baddie can hurt her or May to get me! Just keep her as a friend, that way I can't hurt her too hard. Yeah, that'll have to—" "Peter, I can't believe it!", MJ exclaimed, interrupting Peter's train of thought.

"What happened? Is it good news or something worse?" "Peter, I just finished talking to the principle photographer, and she gave me the number of a designer who's signed up for New York Fashion Week! Petey, I'm gonna be huge if she lets me wear one of her dresses!" "But you were huge, back when I knew you", Peter sarcastically replies. MJ gives him the first frown of her day with him, realizing he's still a bit of a boy. "And you were the absolute STAR of this shoot, what magazine's this one going in?", Peter adds to save his chances with her. "Lemme guess, Marie Claire, Cosmopolitan, perhaps something internatio—" "Tommy Hilfiger. Petes, lil' old Gwen Stacy didn't teach you how to watch a model show, did she? Cuz I noticed you were in this deep state of weird thinking, and so did my manager. And my girls. And the photographer. This ain't PS200, where you can just rely on me to get you everythi—" "You got me everything? If I remember this right, it was 3rd grade, dodgeball day. There was three kids left to be picked. Who told the gym teacher to put you on my team, so you could win with your best friend?" "Oh, we're gonna dig up history now. Alright, smarty pants, 4th grade science class. Who told you that you were gonna blow up the school if you mixed Chemical AABDN with GCDNE, like you planned?" "Touche. What about 2nd grade, where I got you the super calculator in the school fair—" "5th grade, who tutored you in basic calculus AND scored higher on that extra credit test?" "Well, uhhhh… what about that summer math camp where you called me every night to help triple check your work AND help you win that Mathlete Supreme title?" "Yo, Peter dude, you got a problem with my dress friend?", asked one of the models. "FUCK OFF, JEANIE, WE'RE TALKING HERE!", Peter and MJ reply-shout in unison.

"The nerve of some people, thinking someone could have a problem with THE Mary Jane Watson!", said Peter while mocking Jeanie. "O-EM-GAHHH you better not have a PROBLEMMMM!" MJ bellowed in guffaws, as everyone else stared at the two in confusion. "C'mon, let's go get some lunch. The catering team couldn't tell you the difference between a sandwich and a Snickers for their own life!", she replies. "There is this pizza shop down on Carmine St I interned at, before being fired. It's called Aziz Pizza." "Why'd they fire you?" "Their 29-minute delivery policy is, how do I put it,… very strict. Good slices, tho. Real talk, almost as good as—" Suddenly, while walking down the studio apartment stairs to the street, Peter's Spidey Sense went off, blaring intensely in his head for the first time in a month. Peter knew something was very wrong, and very close by. "Spider-Man! You're back! Yayyyy! Do a flip or some shit like that!", shouted in joy multiple pedestrians, pointing and honking their car horns in every direction except where Peter was. "Petey, what's wrong? You look like you're about to have a seizure or something!", asked an immediately concerned MJ. "It's fine, it's…it's the car horns! That, and all these people. They're extra loud today. I'll be ok." "You're lying. I can tell, you still got the same lying face from back in the day!" "Hey, Spider-Man, there's no robbers at that bank!", shouted another random civilian, this one more concerned than many others. "MJ, look, the shop's right there. I recommend the pepperoni Sicilian, best in the borough, without a doubt." "Nah, man, let's see what Spider-Man's up to at that bank! I never had the chance to see him live like Iron Man and the Hulk at Syracuse." "You'll probably see him again some other time, it's Spider-Man!" "He's been retired for a month, and this is his comeback! Petey, what's up with you right now?!" "Maybe it's not really Spider-Man, maybe it's one of the Skrulls or something like—" "Hey, Spider-Man robbed that bank!", shouts one more random civilian.

Peter's Spidey Sense blares in his head once more, this time making him painfully fall to the floor, scratching his chin hard. He senses the fake Spider-Man is carrying someone small, someone young. "Oh my God, Peter! We're going to the nearest CityMD, you are clearly not fine!", MJ demands in shock. "I'm ok, I'm ok, relax for a mini—" "You fell to the ground from a headache, Tiger! You are clearly not fine, fucker." "Hey, there's Spider-Man!", shouts Peter, hoping to distract MJ as he finds a nearby alley. "Where? Peter, wh— PPPEEETTTTEEEERRRR!" Peter swings towards the fake Spidey and his young hostage. "Hey, you a cosplayer gone evil or something, big red?", asks a smug Peter, hoping to calm down Dmitri. He webs a grip on Dmitri's back, trying to swing him and the hostage towards Peter. As Peter lands a solid air kick on Dmitri's back, he accidentally pushes the kid hostage out of Dmitri's arm and head first towards the sidewalk. Peter dives towards the screaming, falling child and suddenly sees Gwen Stacy's face on the child. "G-g-Gwen?", Peter stutters in a choked up state. His Spidey Sense blared once more, as the child was dangerously close to the sidewalk, forcing him to grab her at the absolute last minute and barrel roll onto the ground. Dmitri lands back first on a fire hydrant, severely damaging his back on contact. "You're the REAL Spider-Man, aren't you?", asks the little girl Peter rescued. "Yeah,… I'm the real deal. And I'm back for good", he replies. "That huckster is not the real Spider-Man; he's a fraud!", shouts a hunched over Dmitri. "Who calls people 'huckster' anymore, old timer? And when does Spider-Man limp around from a small drop like that?!", Peter sassily replied. "Dude, I got kicked by the Juggernaut across two blocks, and bounced right back up. Check YouTube if you don't believe me."

Police cars soon cram the streets, rushing to the safe hostage and towards Dmitri with handcuffs. "Spider-Man?… I thought you retired after the Brooklyn Bridge", asks a surprised Captain George Stacy. "I'm back, Captain! Spread the word, I can't let any fakes come around and ruin the red and blue", Peter replies. He then swings out of the crime scene, searching for MJ. "What an absolute WEIRDO Tiger's become with me gone!", MJ told Anna on her phone, standing next to the Houston St train station. "First, he gets all up in his feelings at my modeling gig. Then, he gets two seizures at the pizza shop we were gonna hang out at. And he won't even let me see Spider-Man WHEN HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE BUT DIPS ASAP! It's like I'm hanging out with two completely different people. Yeah, I'll come back to May's house. She probably knows why Tiger's acting weird today. Text you when I'm off the train. Bye." She walks down the stairs, and Spider-Man lands in front of her.

"Hi, beautiful", Peter says, wearing his green backpack. "An old friend told me you never got to see me on the clock. Wanna save a swipe and get home on one of my trusty webs?" "Wait, didn't you just rob a bank?" "Some random fan got a dark side to him, Captain Stacy cuffed him up already." "That was quick!" "As quick as a spider, some would say!" "God, you're quippy. Almost as quippy as my boyfriend, Peter." "Boyfriend? Don't get it twisted, you could definitely have a boyfriend, but Peter who? Is it my old friend, Peter Parker?" "Well, he doesn't know it yet. I always kinda like liked him, but he's a hunk now on top of being the same funny little nerd I knew since first gra—" "Kindergarten. I met you in kindergarten." A small, yet heavy, silence fills the wind they both swing on. "… Is what he would say about you! He talks about you a lot; almost as much as Gwen before, uh, she uh.." "Fell off the bridge. Can I see what you look like?" "You're literally holding onto me for dear life, you know what I look like." "No, no, not like that. I wanna see who's under the mask. I know it's a mask, it's been ripped before." "…Where'd you say your place was?" "You're dodging my question, Spidey." "Look, I gotta be able to see where I'm swinging right now, I can't have anyone touching my mask. Can you wait till I get you home, maybe not in a stoplight camera's view?" "I'm a model, so what if there's a camera around us?" "You're a model?! Wow! You probably got your picture on a magazine cover, with that smile! Lemme guess, Marie Claire, Cosmopolitan, perhaps something international…?" MJ's eyes widen like a deer in headlights, suddenly realizing why Peter had two headaches at the pizza shop. "Peter!", she whispers in an awakened manner. "Drop me off on a roof, Peter. Drop me off on a roof right now! Do it or I jump off!", she demands. Peter swings onto a tall roof near 59th St. Peter puts her down gently, and takes off the mask. "Ya got me. I'm Spider-Man. What gave it away?" "You never had any muscles, also the deep thinking in the studio, the seizures and running away because of them, May's insistence on bringing that green backpack to the studio. It's almost like you're not even trying to hide the best secret ever from me!" "You haven't been in my life for almost seven years! You weren't around for any of this, and you show up with scars on your back, you got model hot, you look at me like I'm a triple bacon burger, and it's making me feel all these feelings I never thought I'd have with you and then I ju—" MJ plants a full, wet kiss on Peter's lips, calming and further confusing an already flustered Parker. "Just say you love me, 'cause I definitely love you, whether you're Spider-Man or my Tiger. You just never caught any of the signs back in the day." Peter stands in shock and confusion, trying to piece together when she was giving him signs. "Now put your mask on, Tiger, and drop me off at your place! Anna's waiting for me there."

The newly formed couple swing over Manhattan's skyscrapers, hitch a ride on a bus, flip and jump over Queen's many outdoor train tracks, and land in front of a simple Forest Hills house, surrounded by trees and greenery. "Thanks for the lift, Tiger!", MJ states, slyly smiling at her masked boyfriend. "No problem, random civilian", Peter sarcastically replies. MJ chuckles, as Anna and May watch their two teens bounce off of each other's banter. "Mary Jane, who's that strapping young man you're talking to there?", asks a drunk Anna. "Just a friend. I got a feeling we'll be seeing him around for a long time. Won't we, Tiger?", she replies, looking into Peter's mask eyes. "Yeah, I'll be around more often. Speaking of being more around, let me go and find out where our old friend Peter is. I'm ninety percent sure he's near the Queens Center mall by now, trying to find an apology gift for running away on you the way he did." "He'd better be, tho I think he's probably grabbing something he looked up on the Web", she replies, winking at her shy tiger. "…. Yeah, he might be. He's a smart kid!" "But not as smart as me, web brains!" "That's up to debate, you beautiful, beautiful mutual friend!", Peter compliments as he swings off into the Forest Hills night sky. "Wait, you only called Peter Tiger, Jane Mary!", adds a still drunk Anna.

Meanwhile, inside a tree across from the Parker residence, a small drone flying in from Flatbush captured the entire exchange between Mary Jane and Peter, sending every second to Harry Osborn's computer. "Wait a goddamn minute! Since when did Penis Parker get a new girlfriend?", thought Harry. "And how does she know he's Spider-Man?! I had to put the pieces together as my dad got murdered on national TV, and this bitch gets the whole cutesy reveal. Who do they think they are, just having a good time, forgetting yet again about his old pal, Harry fucking Osborn?! Do they just think they can toss me around like they did Dad's Goblin persona?… no. No they can't. It's time that they had a reunion with not just good ol' Harry, but a green fella as well."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Shaking The Raft

**CHAPTER 5**

**Shaking The Raft on Uneasy Waters**

On a partly cloudy Monday morning, Kraven wakes up joyously, ready to see his victorious brother. "Ah, I cannot wait to see my little broo-ther tell me how the Spider Boy got stomped around like gulag gals back in Mother Russia! As matters of fact, I call him, I just two excites to wait till he comes here!" He calls his personal phone, getting put on voicemail. "Ok, maybe he sleepy still. Perhaps he made national news. Ooh, it time for NBZ's Grand Morning!" He turns on the TV, watching with glee. "Now, onto our main story. The half-brother and public relations manager of the Kravinoff Celebration Circus' Kraven the Hunter, Dmitri Foggson-Kravinoff, has been arrested for grand theft, super-powered peoples impersonation, identity theft, and other charges. It appears that he will be held in contempt of the Super-Powered American Peoples' Act of 1991, a crime that hasn't been committed since the Super Hero Civil War of 20—" Kraven throws his knife at the TV, breaking it instantly. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, DMITRI! I thought you knew how to do the piggy bank robbing right!", he bellowed to his empty dressing room. "Now big brother has to have come and rescue you from nasty bullies again. Fuck, I haven't done this since Putin's first election time. Let us have hope I can save you, before you see why they say 'don't drip drop the soap'."

Dmitri quietly eats his lunch as rowdier cellmates from across the hall fight out their differences. "Just because I can't kidnap a kid doesn't mean you're a better villain than me, Beck!", shouts the Sandman. "Maybe, but scrawny Harry Osborn, the son of a billionaire who hates bodyguards, was too much for you, wasn't it, Play-Dodo?" "Hey, dat Spider Guy swung by and ruined everything for me, just like he did for youse guys", Sandman replied. "Me and my henchmen were thwarted for once by those damned Avengers, so now Mysterio is a national super villain that strikes fear unto the hearts of all—" "Yes, you may believe in yourself the same way a ten year old feels estatic about hitting a home run in his Little League game. Image does not matter, but the message is essential. I, Dmitri Kra—"

"Yea yea, you did that robbery as a PR stunt for your big commie brother. Look, you're not one of us, so let the adults talk to each other. Have fun with the hedge fund managers down over there, aight?", retorted Sandman. "How dare you, you morphing, stupid, imbecile of a super dolt! You can't even manage to be a fearsome villain! I've seen cartoon characters with far more gravitas than you've ever seen in your pitiful existence!" "Hey hey hey hey, listen here, fancy pants! Your big act of crime is a PR move. You're not a villain, you're a culture vulture, using ups my people's things for your big circus act! You really think you're a villain? Punch me in the face, I dare youse. I fucking dare you, with ya little John Lennon looking ass!" Dmitri punches Sandman, only for his hand to get stuck in his sandy physique. "You cheater! I demand you release thine grainy grip this instant, you belligerent, overgrown, overzealous—" Dmitri is sent flying to the kitchen walls.

"You wanna be a big bad guy, huh?! First rule of being a bad guy: it ain't cheating if you win ya fights that way; it's a strategy", Sandman replies, growing to a whopping 20 feet. "Rule number two: better learn how to take an ass beating over and over again", he adds as his right hand forms into a giant hammer. He swings the hammer hand directly onto Dmitrti's head, leaving him stunned for a quick moment. As Dmitri gets back up, the hammer hand falls upon him once more, almost burying him into the concrete, spaghetti stained floor. This happens once more, with other random villains from all walks of life cheering on the grainy gruesome. "Last lesson, Commie Tommy Hiddleston! Get some friends on the inside before you punch a REAL super villain in The Raft!", added a fully armored Rhino, wearing a ripped orange jumpsuit over his gray animal costume. He then sprints over to the kitchen area, head horn first, ready to slam into a broken Dmitri. Suddenly, an enraged Kraven leaps into the mess hall, landing right on the Rhino's horn, and steers him into the nefarious crowd of that collision of evil, an alarm is rung, and riot police are summoned. "Come, little brother; is time to go home now", Kraven sternly tells Dmitri. "NYPD, ALL PRISON RESIDENTS DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" shouted a random riot officer. A window is heard shattering into tiny pieces, as a Kraven-shaped hole lets light enter a dark, gloomy mess hall. Immediately after, a boat engine can be heard revving up, as the Russian duo glide away from trouble once more.

Meanwhile, Harry Osborn sits alone once more in his little corner of his Flatbush foster home, typing away on a Dark Web chatroom. "Dear Phineas Mason, my name is Harry Osborn, son of Norman aka the Green Goblin", Harry began typing. "Don't use my real name and definitely don't use yours, boy. Call me The Tinkerer", replied the chatroom user. "What do you think you're doing here, though? No one uses this chatroom without money." "Or blueprints, Tinkerer. You know my father's other identity, and how he died, I presume." "Yes, I know that Goblin, and God bless his soul. He made us look fearsome, albeit in a goofier manner than others would want that to be. What do you want, another jail funeral?" "I want to kill the Spider-Man, and I have some old blueprints Dad never got to use." "… Go on, child. What kind of old blueprints?" "New armor. Jetpacks. Spikes built into the arms. War ready smart helmet. Three days. Want the PDFs?" "Not without money. We have our rules here, boy, and money is our big rule." "How much?" "500 grand. For you, I'll let you have a 50% villain bloodline discount, and no late payment fee. Pay first though. Your dad isn't active enough to negotiate a lower price." "My dad's dead, fuckface. Just make the damn armor, before you're next." "Alright, cool it, little man. Better check your tone when typing to me. Where's my money, Goblin Jr?" "Suit first, then money. I want to test it out to get your check, if you know what I mean." "… If you weren't the Goblin's son, I wouldn't allow it. I want my money in full by Friday, no exceptions." "You won't be disappointed, sir!" "I'd hope not."

"DMITRI FOGGSON-KRAVINOFF, HOW DARE YOU GET A CHILD INVOLVED IN OUR TEST ACTS OF CRIME!", bellowed a furious Kraven, mid-lecture inside an empty circus tent. "WE COULD HAVE KILLED A BABY AMERICAN GIRL, AND HAVE MY BRAND RUINED FOREVER! I CAN'T EVER HAVE A CRIME PUT ON OUR NAMES!" "Brother, I understand your pain fully." "Then why would you break one of three rules to get away with a bad guy crime steel clean?!" "The brat tried to grab a money bag, and in order to stay in character—" "Excuses excuses excuses! Dmitri, you knows much better than this, why do you disappoint me so deeply? Now we have no American tour, which leads to no world tour, which leads to our Moscow tent getting shut down, which leads us back to Red Square one! You acting like irresponsible child—" "Which is what the Spider-Man has to be! Name a solid, logical reason why he constantly uses Internet jokes, why he always rescues high school aged girls, has the build of a child, and sounds like little cousin Igor yet isn't a child!" "Now you changing subject! I don't care who Spider Guy is, I just want to beat his little ass inside circus tent." "Damnit, brother, I want you to beat his ass as well, let me make a villain out of him." "Not like this, you're gonna make the police chase us down these stinky streets like teens caught skipping school. You know already all of this." "Brother, I'm,… I'm sorry. We can still have an American tour, just fire me and throw me—" "No. Not an option." "It's the only option to keep you and the circus alive, brother." "Then we die and take the spider with us on our boot." Remorse, regret and revenge filled the empty tent as both Russians were ready to accept their evil tendencies and kill Spider-Man.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6: A Not-So-Fantastic Day

The Week Peter Parker Learned Responsibility

**CHAPTER 6**

**A Not-So-Fantastic Day**

"So, if I add 10 more ounces of BDQ to the mixture, what happens?", Peter asks Mary Jane over a Wednesday lunch in the Baxter Building cafe. "The web hardens to a point that you can't use it! However, GRN might work if you add 5 ounces, as its solid form can melt at 7000K!", Mary Jane replies about his web formula. "…I actually never thought of that. Neither did Mr Fantastic, now that I think about it." "Theoretically it should properly stick far better, AND make your webs mostly fire-proof! C'mon, Tiger, let me tell Stretch himself. The science is there, and I know there's no mistakes in my math!" "Yeah, because I checked it as we were doing it. But I can't just take you to Reed-" "You call him REED? Damn, Tiger, that's pretty awesome!" "Only because I know him in and out of costume!", Peter shout-whispered. "You don't know him like I do, and just walk in there all willy nilly." "Then walk in with me. I want to help my Aranchna-Boy, in and out of costume." "MJ, this isn't just as easy as walking in whenever I want and talking to Reed about some scientific breakthrough."

"Hey, Peter! What scientific breakthrough did you want to talk to me about?", asked a surprisingly joyous Reed Richards. "And who's your special, young friend here, Pete?", added Reed's wife, Susan Storm. "Mary Jane Watson! Nice to meet ya, Invisible Woman!" "Please, call me Susan. If Peter brought you here, you're one of us." MJ then stands there in awe, realizing she's now apart of the superhero community. "I wish I was the one telling you the discovery, but MJ here knows about the mask, and how to fix the web." "She does, now? You sure she's not a Skrull or a LMD or some kind of strange imposter, using you for secrets?" "I'm sure, she's got her history with me down pact. But, MJ, you wanna tell Reed what you were telling me in the cafe?" "Well… well, uhhh..well, uhhh…", MJ stutters as she tries to fully accept she's really in the superhero community. "I get it, it's nervous when you're talking to one of us, sweetie", adds a gentle, yet gravely Ben Grimm. "It's fine, just talk to Pencil Neck here the way youse would talk to ya ma, or to ya fun teacher at school.… At least that's what I tell the interns here to do."

"Well, if we know the web formula contains 10 ounces of ABBGDS, that maintains the sticky and tensile strength properties of it, allowing Tiger here to swing no problem." "Hey, you kids are still in high school! No hanky panky or funny business like that till you're both 18!", replies Susan. "…Sure. Anyway, it contains 2 ounces of BDQ, allowing an extra layer of protection so it doesn't immediately melt when exposed to oxygen. If we add 10 ounces of it, along with 5 ounces of GRN, it theoretically should prevent melting at temperatures up to 7000k, making the webs essentially fire proof, and adds far more stickiness to the webs. He would have a far stronger webbing and be better prepared for a multitude of enemies!" "… Give me ten minutes. Peter, you have a canister of webbing on you, for sampling purposes, of course?", asks a perplexed Reed, furiously gathering supplies to the nearest empty work table. "Yeah, and you promise you won't—" "No, it's a trade secret between us supers. No records of this will exist, this is just a quick time killer for all SHIELD needs to know; actually, just a favor for a friend." Suddenly, a lab wall appears and isolates Reed from his young, superb intern.

Ten minutes later, Reed calls in Peter and MJ to his isolation lab. "Man, Ben, you make a pretty good argument on who's the strongest of all. But I still feel my bug boy can beat dat ass", a sassy MJ remarks as she's leaving. "Hey, Petey! Keep her, she's got a lot of hutzpah in 'er. Can't find that anywhere these days, with everybody too deep in that there phone screen." "Bro, that's what Twitter's for!" "Parker!", barks Reed. "Yes, Jonah— I mean Reed?" "Your very bright lady friend here was on the right mental track. So much so, that her hypotheses were exactly right, down to the precise melting point and stickiness improvement. If this internship semester wasn't ending on Friday, I'd ask her to join you officially!" "So you'll make the starting web formula for Tiger?" "That's what I was doing for the past ten minutes. Keep enough to study and make your own later on. I'll remember you for the next summer session, Mary Jane."

Suddenly, an alarm rings, as a video screen drops down to Reed's eye level. "Reed, we got ourselves a Code 3!", shouts a fiery Johnny Storm. "It's this Russian circus guy, Kraven! He's got hostages and he's armed!" "I'll be right down! Stay calm", Peter and Reed reply simultaneously. "You're not going tho, 'Tiger'", remarked Reed. "Hey, that's MY nickname for him!", replied MJ. "And I'm going to beat his ass, Reed. If I can beat his brother, I can certainly get this muscle-bound bum!" "I will not allow a talent like you to risk their life, especially on my watch!" "Too late, already in my suit", Peter replies as he swings out of the lab. "You don't even know where's it at!", shouts MJ. "Dumb fucker." "Language, young lady!", replies Susan.

Screaming hostages can be heard from Columbus Circle. "Where is Spider-Man?! I don't want Human Candle!", bellows an enraged Kraven, while holding hostages. "It's Human Torch, and put down the hostages. We can talk about this, man. Just let the nice, innocent people go, alright?" "C'mon, big boy, listen to the Human Lighter there!", adds Spider-Man. "You wouldn't want me to get involved, would ya?" "Spider-Man! You sent little brother to prison jail, of course I want you beat!" "He was robbing banks as a marketing stunt. He's not even a real villain, bro!" Kraven then proceeds to push a small hostage towards a steep edge. Spidey immediately swings towards the small hostage, catching them and upper-cutting Kraven. "Call me a fake villain again, little bug man! Say I'm fake again! Do it again, and another hostage falls quick down", replies Kraven. "Damnit, Spidey, there's still civilians here!", shouts Johnny as he rescues a falling hostage. "Just two! I could've webbed up the other one." "That's my cousin, Spider-Man!", replies the hostage he rescued. "Which is exactly why I was going to web him up if Human Fire Hazard over there wasn't being a good teammate and getting him for me." "Damn you, Spider-Man! At least I can say you're still a bitch." "Wait, what? What are you talking about?" "Yea, did my fire get in your head, you old commie?" "Hey! 50 is not old, little boy!" "Sure, and murder isn't a crime. Come on, Kraven. Let's go to jail, then you can hang out with your brother." "But I am with my little brother now today. He's on a 'hot streak' lately." Johnny turns off his flames, and is revealed to be Dmitri in a specialized heat suit. "…Damnit. When did you two get back together?"

Suddenly, the whole Fantastic Four fly into the scene, with Ben and the real Johnny landing directly above Dmitri. "No one pretends to be Hot Head and gets away with it, Ruskie! Now, allow me to tell ya the time. IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" Ben proceeds to slam him to the left and right of the ground, treating the Chameleon more like a rag doll."Hey, he's my baddie, let me get a good 1-2 punch in him!", Peter angrily informs Ben. "We'll take care of them from here, Spider-Man", sternly enforces Reed. "Time to go home, and maybe watch over your SPECIAL SOMEONE, who may or may not BE IN THEIR HOME." "You really wanna lecture me right now, Reed? We're in public, at least do it in the Baxter Building where—" "GO. HOME. You've been on a long break, and need to learn how to be responsible again. No discussion." "But, this one's my villain! He's my reps—" "Spidey, I know Reed can be harsh sometimes, but he's right. You just need some time to get back in your groove. Yes, it's not the fun thing to do, but we can help you. We want to help you get back on track", adds Susan. Underneath his mask, Peter somberly accepts the truth given to him by the Fantastic Four, and quietly swings off to find a quiet place to think. "Where's he going now?", asks Reed. "He's doing the right thing, dear. Hopefully."

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7:A New Goblin in Town

The Week Peter Parker Learned Responsibility

**CHAPTER 7**

**A New Goblin in Town**

"Finally, the suit's here!", thought a surprisingly happy Harry Osborn, as he receives a package at his Flatbush foster home. "Let's see,… Helmet; check. Chest armor; check. Gauntlets and gloves, boots and the body under-suit; check. Jet-pack; check. Everything's here. The plan can finally go into motion. Finally, my revenge against Spider-Man can be—" "Hey, Harry! Suzy wants to know when you ordered stuff off of Amazon! She says you're not allowed to -" Harry proceeds to test out his new, dangerous toys on the small foster child, blowing them up silently to bits. "Good, but it needs more testing. More human testing", Harry contemplates as he walks down the staircase, aiming steadily at the other foster children.

"I don't get it, Peter! Why would you NOT make sure MJ's safe?", asks a concerned Aunt May. "Didn't I tell you to keep her safe? Didn't I tell you to protect her before you left for that modeling session?" "Yeah, and I did. I left her with Reed and—" "NO! No you didn't! You abandoned her and hoped she'd be OK just so you could go fuck up a commie!" "But, May, I did le—" "Did you tell her to stay with Reed?" "…no." "Did you ask Reed or ANY of the Fantastic Four members if they could watch her?" "…no." "Then you didn't protect her. You abandoned her because you let your emotions fuck with your head and went in all 'I'm Spider-Man, I can do anything! I'm Spider-Man, I can save the day by being Spider-Man, duh du-duh duh duhhhh!' Come on! You know better!" Peter's eyebrows furrow deeply, knowing how deep in trouble he's in.

"May, I really messed up this time, I know. But it's not like I'm purposely putting her in danger! I'm not getting her involved with fights, she's just chilling with the Fantastic Four." "But she wasn't. You didn't prepare her, and you just HOPED she would be safe where she was. LISTEN to me, Peter! You wanna be a superhero, fine, I can't stop you or your superpowers. You wanna go out with pretty girls, please do. You're a nice young man, I know you're not gonna be like Terry. But if you wanna do those things,.." "…you have to do it responsibly!", Peter and May say in unison. "May, I did one slip up, I can handle the long term responsibility!" "Gwen was part of an one-time slip up. That's all it takes. You can't slip up anymore, Petey. Not with MJ." May sits down next to Peter, re-evaluating his life decisions made today after May brought him down to Earth. "…I tried texting her an apology." "Oh, God, Gwen really did teach you nothing about girls. Call her, this isn't something you just write off and hope she forgives you. Tell her, preferably in person. It's gotta be heard, not read."

"Hey, MJ, it's me. I don't know why you let me go to voicemail for the third time. Maybe it's because 10:30 at night, but I um,… I wanted to say sorry for not making sure you were okay back at the Baxter Building. Wasn't very responsible of me. And you know that even though you've been back for half a week or so, I love you. I really do. I don't want you getting hurt the way Terry hurt you upstate. I really don't. Uncle Ben taught me better than that, and, and… and Gwen and the Goblin taught me what happens when I don't care enough for people I love.I'm really sorry about that, I gotta learn to make sure you're ok. Even though Reed and Susan and all of them were there, they may not be next time. Just call me back, please. You're my girlfriend and my best friend again, I don't wanna lose you. I can't lose you." Peter puts down his phone, and goes to sleep, hoping he can be responsible from that point on.

As nighttime sets upon the Forest Hills houses and apartment buildings, it also gives life to Downtown Manhattan, especially on a particularly busy One Police Plaza. A sullen Kraven sits silently in an interrogation booth, as Reed Richards watches over Peter's mistake. "I can't thank you enough for catching this rat bastard, Reed", said a gracious Captain Stacy. "I don't know if that Spider-Man could ever handle it, considering his past." "I agree, to an extent. He needs a little more time to get back on the righteous path. This is his villain, however. Make sure the paperwork shows that, Captain." "Of course, Reed. Of course. He helped save a civilian, but YOU! You and your team saved the day, that's what the public and the Commissioner feel happened. That's what going on the papers, Reed." "Change it. Spider-Man told us who this creep was, and so Spider-Man saved the day with his knowledge." "You physically beat him. You and your team are superheroes. Your team gets the huge majority of the credit, and that's final." "Is it as final as the life of your granddaughter Gwen, Captain Stacy?", asked a hidden, muffled voice from presumably across the hall. A supposed smoke bomb slides towards Reed and Captain Stacy, exploding with green gas. The two veterans of heroics cover their mouthes, and Reed stretches towards the other end of the hallway, ready to lay down the law Fantastic Four style. Captain Stacy falls down, unable to save his lungs from this surprise attack.

"Give me the Russian circus man, and no one else gets hurt", demands the voice. "NYPD, put your hands up NOW!", shout some random cops, one taking Captain Stacy to somewhere safe. More police with gas masks fill up the newly crowded hallway, as others unholster their guns. "You want my hands up? Are you sure about that, fellas?", asks the shockingly sly, muffled voice. "Son, this is Reed Richards. Just give up peacefully, and we can talk this out like adults. There's no need for anyone at all getting hurt." "Well, Mr Fantastic, I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to hurt everyone in this room." A fully Goblin armored Harry Osborn propels out from the gas clouds, launching small blades from his forearms towards officers, and heads for the interrogation booth. Reed gets a solid grip on the young Goblin, doing his best to hold him back from Kraven. Harry further heats up his jetpack, burning Reed for freedom and the big catch. "Privet, comrade. You and I have some big plans to discuss under your big top. Now, where would your half-brother be?", Harry informs a confused Kraven. "…Back at the circus tent. But I thought Spider-Man killed to death the Green Goblin. Who are you, medieval creature man?" "I'm the New Goblin, and I plan to do things a little bit,… differently." Harry then madly cackles just like his father, as he and his new muscle-bound friend fly out of police custody. "H.E.R.B.I.E, code red; I repeat, code red!", Reed shout-whispers exhaustingly into what appears to be his watch. "Send drones to the Parker residence, full guard mode! Stay in guard mode until I get there, and don't let anyone leave without my on-site approval!" Medics arrive on the scene, delivering Reed back to the Baxter Building, knowing he's in better hands with his own super machines than with any doctor in the state.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Deal Breakers and Makers

The Week Peter Parker Learned Responsibility

**CHAPTER 8**

**Deal Breakers and Makers**

On a sunny Thursday late morning, the Parker family prepares for another ordinary day in a blazing New York. "Peter, you're not going to Reed's today, are ya?", asks May while brushing her teeth. "Yeah, Reed's expecting me there. It's my second to last day at the Baxter Building", replies a half-dressed Peter across the house. "OK, but I promised Anna that you would go there today and clean her gutters. You even agreed to go there and help Mary Jane find some colleges, REMEMBER?", May unsubtly tells Peter. "I didn't promise that. And she's gonna first switch over to Midtown High with me before all that college stuff comes up, May." "Jesus, Peter, you're smarter than this. Did you tell Mary Jane you're sorry in person?" "I called her three times already last night. She got my voicemail." "I know, you have a loud phone voice. But that's not enough. You really screwed up, Peter, and you HAVE to tell her face-to-face! Tell her that you're sorry!" "I called, May! You said it had to be heard, right? She can hear the voicemail I had to leave three times." "Did she text back?" "…no." "Did she call you back?" "…no." "Did she make ANY kind of effort to talk to ya after you left her so many voicemails?" "…no." "Then that's all that needs to be said. Go tell her face to face, that's the way you gotta do it, Petey. Hell, take her on one of your fancy web-swinging trips to Central Park, all the way at Turtle Pond, and tell her there. Reed'll understand that you take a day off to fix this." "You sure about that, May?" "Of course! If he had to fight a sexy, naked merman to get his wife back, he wouldn't want you to lose your girl. He'd tell you to march to her door, knock a thousand times, and say at the top of your lungs—"

"PPPPEEEETTTTEEEERRR!", shouts a frantic Reed through one of his guard drone's video screens bursting through May's front door. "Peter, where are ya?! Your bad guy, Kraven, got out of jail and he's partnered up with a new Green Goblin! I need you in the lab, now! May, you're gonna stay here under the protection of my drones. They'll get you everything you'll need, trust me. Now, Peter, get to the l—" "Reed! Peter won't be going anywhere except to Mary Jane Watson's house, he needs to apologize in person to his girlfriend. All that superhero crap can wait, I want my nephew to learn how to talk to girls THE RIGHT WAY." "…the girl who figured out a smoother web formula than I did?" "…she did what?!" "Yeah, that's her. I'll personally take Peter to her house immediately. Then Kraven gets dealt with."

Shortly after Reed's interruption, Peter arrives at Mary Jane's house. "Now, Peter, do you remember what you're gonna say to that smart and kind young lady you call Mary Jane?", asks Reed via video feed. "I know, I know. I got this!", replied a frustrated Peter. He knocks on the door, and Anna answers. "Peter, what are you doing here?", she asks. "And why is there a flying robot with you?" "Hi, Reed Richards, aka Mr Fantastic. Pleasure to meet ya. I'm here as a 'wingman' for Peter, as the kids call it, haha!" "My God, you really are a cornball. You here to apologize to MJ, aren't you?" "…perhaps." "Give her a minute, she's got a photo shoot at 2." "That's the one with Solan DeGenro, right?" "You're a smart boyfriend when you need to be, Tiger", replies a bitter MJ, walking out the door and brushing off Peter. "MJ, I know I messed up hard yesterday! I, uh, I really didn't mean to do what I did to you yesterd—" "I know, I heard your voicemails. You left a lot of them, and they all say the same thing:—" "I'm sorry, and I won't do it again! I'll be responsible next time!", the couple say in unison. "So you know I won't do this again." "I don't, you're one of the supers, you're not like anyone else I've ever been around. Who knows when the next villain attack is gonna happen? Who knows when you need to put on the mask again? And why is Mr Fantastic here?"

"I'm his ride. But like Peter really needs a form of transportation, he can just—" "That's enough, Stretch." "Did she just go full-on Ben Grim on me?", Reed thought to himself. "Look, I don't know when I'll need to put the mask back on, or when some weirdo in a sillier outfit than mine is gonna rob a bank, or where you'll be when that happens. I just want you to know that no matter what, I don't want to hurt you. I don't, and I'll do everything to make sure you're safe. I'm not Terry, I w—" "Don't. Say. That. Name.", sternly replied MJ. "You're not on that level. Don't ever say that name again. Don't." "…So you know that I won't hurt you on purpose?" "Yeah. I just don't want to get hurt by accident", replies MJ as she slams the stairway door on Peter. "MJ, please! What do I have to do to prove I'm not gonna toss you aside ever again?", Peter replies, stopping the door with his foot. "Well, there is ONE thing you could do, Tiger. Ya might not like it, tho. It involves an animal suit, just not your usual Spider-Suit!"

"Solan, 'member how I said I finally got my Tiger back after all these years? He's even got an internship with Mr Fantastic himself! Peter, come say hi to Solan!", says an extremely ecstatic MJ. He slinks over to MJ's side, wearing a large, fluffy tiger pajama onesie with 'My Widdle Tiger Cub' stitched on the back. "Thank God Reed gave you the day off today, so I can show off my SPECIAL little tiger to everyone today!"

Meanwhile, a trio of criminals plan their next attack on the Big Apple under the Kravinoff's big top. "Gentlemen, I have to say that I'm impressed with your Spider-Man cosplay", stated Harry in Goblin armor. "However, you only made a cosplay. For some stupid circus." "Hey, I will not allow any little goblin boy to insult THE KRAVINOFF CELEBRATION CIRCUS!", shouted Kraven. "Your circus? Brother, that's our circus; it's a family affair." "Is it a Game of Thrones type of family affair, if you catch my drift, you acrobatic Lannisters?", cheekily asked Harry. "Now it's time for you to go, unless you have an actual plan you want to discuss with us, you rat." "Please, call me Goblin. That's what Dad used to call himself back in the day, I'm just keeping up the family business."

"…wait, you're the Osborn boy?" "Perhaps. Perhaps these are Dad's old blueprints come to life. Perhaps they were made for me at a high price." "Alright. You need to pay off the person who created Daddy's rejected armor. Do you really think we have any money left after that calamitous PR stunt you DARE called 'impressive cosplay'?" "You robbed a bank, didn't you?" "The authorities already seized and most likely have the money returned to the bank we stole it from, boy genius. What, do you think you can just waltz in there and steal it back?" "How much did you steal?" "7.3 million in cash and assets, please don't do do what I think you're going to do." "All I need is $500k. You and I aren't stealing nearly as much, so it's way less riskier. We can take maybe a clean mill to set us apart from everyone else." "Woah! What do you mean, 'set us apart'? We are no team of three effort, just simple duo that gets things done!" "Except beat Spider-Man one on one. Twice. With what I assumed to be planned tactics. Your old style is not gonna work with the wall-crawler. You need someone who actually knows how he fights. You wanna squash the spider for good?"

"Yeah", the Russian duo simultaneously replied. "Then you need to get inside that little masked head, see what makes the webs spin, and cut everything apart to the point of even him not knowing what goes where. I know what makes him tick, but I don't have the resources to break him the exact way I want to. You guys have enough for me to break him." Harry takes off his helmet, revealing his young, yet emotionally broken face. "Fellas, let's do business, man to man to Goblin!" Harry extends both his hands, hoping for a deal to be struck at that exact moment. The Kravinoffs take a long second to think, yet realize what must be done. "I've never done a deal with a real Goblin before. Don't you dare weasel us back into the American prison complex, or every hitman Vladimir Putin can gather will have your head on a stake!" "Dmitri saying truth here. If you even begins to try to fuck with us, you be as dead as father—"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!", screams a furious Harry, chucking his helmet directly at Sergei's head. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM, JUST LIKE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT DAMN SPIDER-MAN! NOW DO YOU WANT TO BEAT THAT RED AND BLUE FUCKFACE OR NOT?!" Both circus men stare in awe and shock, as they saw a broken child cry over the loss of his father, long after he's been properly put to rest. They both saw a boy painfully pretending to be a better man than his old man. "Let's beat the Spider-Man, together", Dmitri shakily replies, hoping to not further upset the broken child.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9: Two and a Half Murderers

The Week Peter Parker Learned Responsibility

**CHAPTER 9**

**Two and a Half Murderers**

"So will that be towards your checking or savings, Mr Jameson?", asked a lowly, lonely bank associate, buried in his desk computer, handling his last customer of the day. "Just shove the $750k in my savings, the newspaper business is becoming a ghost industry nowadays!", replied a disgruntled and disheveled J. Jonah Jameson. "All these kids wanna read everything on their smartphones or their Super Nintendo Stations. Unless it's a school textbook, no one wants paper books anymore!" A loud explosion erupts their eardrums, as green smoke engulfs the bank in a cloud of mystery. "Not everyone needs a digital source. Give us your whole bank account, Jameson, you slime!", demands Harry in full Goblin armor. "I,… I know that voice. That muffling doesn't hide anything, Harry." "So you also want to die, American scum?", replies Kraven, holding a knife at Jameson's throat. "Harry, just calm down. We can work this out. I can give it to you, no problem. Just calm down, and we can talk this out." "We could've talked this out at the funeral dinner. But where were you, Jameson? I can't quite remember, refresh my memory." Jameson starts to sweat, as he doesn't want to reveal his dirty little secret. "He wasn't asking, he was telling you to refresh his memory", added Kraven, shoving the knife closer to Jameson's throat.

"… I, I uhh… I was peeing on your father's grave, for uhh…" "For what, Jonah?! Why did you give my dad a golden shower?!" "…for killing Gwen." "SPIDER-MAN KILLED HER WITH HIS SHITTY WEBS, MY DAD DID NOTHING WRONG!" "God damnit, Harry, who brought her to the bridge? Did Spider-Man do that? NO! Your psychopath father held her hostage, and you know it deep inside you!" Harry, with his mask hiding his twitching with anger and steaming red fury, silently floats above Jonah. "Slice him, Sergei, and make sure you clean up any remnants. Dmitri, grab the cash and scatter." "Harry, I get that you're mad. I'd be mad, too, but think about what you're doing here. Life is precious, and—" "And you pissed on my father when his ended. Sergei, slice this fucker up already!" A quick cutting sound echoed across the halls of the empty bank, with three bodies and bags of money leaving the crime scene.

"Tiger, can you pass me the mayo? Ya spread it around like I'm a five-year-old", MJ asks Peter, slightly enjoying her apology Central Park picnic on a notably blazing Friday early afternoon. "Sure. But I wanna ask you something important; like really important", Peter replies. "Let's say that something happens during one of my battles, or I retire for good. Would you sell the web formula to Reed, and take the money for yourself?" "Wait, what?! Tiger, you rush into action ONE TIME with me, got called out on it, and now you wanna prep me for the worst?" "…yeah, I wanna be responsible with you." "Tiger, I know you want to be the perfect hero—" "That's not happening as long as Captain America's alive." "True, true. But still, I don't want you stressing out too much over me, alright? I can handle myself just fine with all these villains, if I can handle Terry." "But Terry didn't have superpowers, did he? I don't want you hurt the same way Gwen got hurt. You can't brush off that kind of hurt, MJ." "Maybe not, but at least hook me up with some kind of protection then if you REALLY don't want me hurt, Tiger! I know Reed can make me a emergency suit, or maybe even Tony Stark if you want me to give these bitches the smoke."

"I never imagined you to say 'give these bitches the smoke'. But you're right. If I want to protect you better than Gwen, then we need some kind of special thing for you. I don't know about a suit—" "Gimme a suit, Tiger! I know that May has one, right?" Peter suddenly realizes how ill-prepared he left his loved ones in the event he can't. "Yea, she, um, she totally does. TOTALLY." "She doesn't, does she?" "No, let's get you two super suits from Reed. And it was my idea to go." "The actual suit's my idea tho, Mr Prepared-For-Every-Situation."

"Now that we agreed to help you defeat that damned Spider-Man", stated Dmitri," you'll need a proper stage name for the world to know you by. What names did you have in mind, child?" "Now, little goblin boy, remember, stage name is one that everyone never forget forever. EVERYONE", added Sergei. "Well,… since I'm taking over Dad's mantle, and I wanna put a new kind of fear on the Goblin name,.." "And.." "…and I already got one name in mind…" "Yes… what you call yourself, baby goblin?" "…I will be the New Goblin!" "NOOOOO!", the Russians both scream in cringing pain. "THAT'S the best you can come up with? Even a little Romani baby can think more creatively than 'New Goblin'!", added Dmitri. "Think about why you want to be a villain like your departed father. Think about who hurt you and forced you into this life. Just take a good, long minute to properly think about who YOU want to be known as." "Shit, discount Loki! Ya got a way with words there. Since you put it that way, Peter Parker killed my father."

"Who is this Peter Parker? I thought Spider-Man killed the Green Goblin." "Yes, but Peter Parker is Spider-Man! He's the one behind the mask, he's—" "He's not important, goblin boy. Public doesn't know anythings about Peter Pork-loin, they know Spider-Man. You needs to beat the Spider-Man to beat this Peter boy.""What, no! I want to beat them both!" "You will, child. If you kill one, you'll kill the other. It's science. Now, how close were you to OUR villain?" "Me and Pete were inseparable, I was the hemogoblin to his blood DNA… wait a minute, hemogoblin, hemo, he— hob, hob goblin. That's it! I want everyone to fear The Hob Goblin, especially that damn Spider-Man!" "Excellent stage presence, boy! Now, we'll need to repaint your armor, too much like your father's." "Yes, we make it something more menacing! We make you look more like a true Russian goblin!" "What do you mean, 'true Russian goblin'? What colors are we talking here?" "In Russian folklore, there is the Child Gobbler, who eats children rib first, going down to the legs and back up to the head. I will personally make you look like The Child Gobbler, Hob Goblin."

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Chapter 10:The Three-Ring Ringer

The Week Peter Parker Learned Responsibility

**CHAPTER 10**

**The Three-Ring Ringer**

"So, Reed, how soon do you think the suits will be ready?", asked Peter. "Not too long, just a few more minutes. I was already making one for your aunt after I first found out your identity. I had a prototype for Sue that'll fit just fine for—" "Hey, Pencil Neck, your big TV screen is glowing! Wanna take a looksie at it real quick?", interrupts Ben. "Ben! I know you have better manners than that", replied Sue. "Wait, did you say 'big TV screen is glowing', Ben? Which one?" "Ehuhhh… the one on the left." "The left or the left left?" "The left one, Stretch!" "H.E.R.B.I.E, pull up screen 0161 to my side." A beeping screen thrusts onto the side of Reed and the young, webbed-up couple. "Attention, supers and super-allies of America!", stated a familiar, muffled voice. "It has crossed our eyes that Spider-Man is out of retirement, and he ruthlessly has humiliated us. He thinks that my father is a kid killer, when Spider-Man murdered his little lady Gwen!" "Yes, he did. This little bug boy must has to be squashed,… like a bug!", added a morphed, yet obvious, Russian voice. "The Spider-Man will meet us tonight under the Kravinoff Celebration Circus tent, alone. We will not involve your loved ones, although we can't make any promises, Mr P." A subtle chuckle, then loud laugh, and finally a speaker-cracking series of conniving cackles and guffaws leave the soundtrack for a threatening message."The Hob Goblin will show you fear", stated the muffled voice before fading to black.

"My God, Peter", muttered MJ. "Reed, give me the suit. NOW." "Mary Jane, I know that message was pretty scary, but stay calm. I'm sure he can—" Give. Me. The. Suits." Sue nodded with MJ in agreement, giving Reed 'the look'. "Ben, would you escort Mary Jane to her Forest Hills house, so she and May can be properly protected from the new perilous perps?" "Speak English, long arm! Just tell me where to bring Red Riding Hood over here!" "Red Riding Hood? Did that wormhole bring you here from 1961 or 1861?", replied MJ. "Bring her to my place, and please, don't break my girlfriend's porch. Aight?" Ben quickly grunted, yet escorted MJ to the Fantasti-car. "Reed, you know I'm going to that circus, don't ya?" "I don't think you should go. Not without hearing one quick thing. After my encounter with him at the police station, I did some quick research about this new Goblin—" "Don't. As soon as you said Goblin yesterday morning, I had a feeling I know who it is. Because I do, it's gotta be Harry. Only he would have access to any Goblin level armor, unless some punk stole some blueprints." "…I was actually gonna say the same thing. Alright, Peter. You want me to leave drones around the perimeter, just in case shit hits the fan?" "No. This one's my fight. I gotta handle this responsibly." Peter then swings out of the Baxter Building, ready to finish a fight Norman started.

"Well, thanks for the 'interesting' color palette, fellas! I never thought orange and blue would be scary, but it works. Now, you two remember the plan of attack, right?", Harry asked his partners-in-crime. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, goblin boy! I punch his right, then the left and after the punching will occurs, you come in and grab the spider in air flight", Kraven replied in a stubborn, somewhat annoyed manner. "You've informed us of the plan five times in two hours already, Osborn! Just let us fight on our own, boy; we've been practicing scripted duels on our circus for ages!", added Dmitri, equally annoyed with Harry. "Just checking, fellas! Relax, will ya?! We're gonna kill the Spider-Man tonight! Who doesn't want to do that, huh?" "I know I don't wanna kill myself, for starters!", replied Peter, slowly webbing his way down to the center ring. "Spider-Man! How'd you sneak in my circus tent so quiet and spider-like?", asked Sergei. "Well, I'd say your security isn't tough, but the deli on 18th and 7th with a bodega cat is more secure than this place." "How dare you insult this proud, world famous, prestigious—" "Sure, discount Loki!", replies Peter while webbing up Dmitri's mouth shut. "You're about as prestigious as a strip club dumpster, Ringmaster Putin!"

"Goddamnit, stop calling me that stupid nickname, you little rodent!", shouted Dmitri as he rips off the webbing.

Sergei then proceeds to sprint towards Peter, slamming his fist at Peter's forehead. Spidey moves seconds before the punch lands, just barely evading the first strike. "You're pretty fast, not gonna lie. But not fast enough, and what's up with the lion head coat? It doesn't cover anything, and it's kinda creepy!" He webs up Sergei to the ground, turning around to talk to Harry. "You want me, don't you, Harry? Is that it? You mad that I couldn't save you from the foster care people still? What is it you want from me?!" "I don't want you to get hurt the way I was, Peter", calmly replies Harry. "I want you to die just like my father did: broken, humiliated and missing pieces of your skull!", Harry adds while cackling away his hidden pain, flying right at Peter's stomach. He solidifies his unnerving grip on Peter, making sure he doesn't let him slip an inch out of his hands mid-flight. "Harry, listen to me for a minute, PLEASE. I didn't kill Uncle Norman, his glider did! He launched it at me and after I dodged it, it went for Norman's body! I just dodged a fatal attack, Harry. I just didn't die", Peter begs as he remains in Harry's locked grip, floating above the Lincoln Center theaters in a white, pale moonlight. "Then you should've died, Pete. Why'd you choose to make me homeless, Peter?! Why didn't you die for me?!" "So I could live for May, for Gwen's memory, for MJ—"

"Wait, did you say,… MJ? As in Mary Jane Watson MJ? I always thought she'd be kinda hot if she lost a few pounds, or a few hundred. Let's pay her a visit, shall we, Petey old boy?" "Nooooooooo! No no no no no! Don't you dare touch her, you, you,.. you Baby Green Goblin!", Peter screams as he breaks the iron Goblin grip, kicking Harry towards the concrete, traffic-filled ground. He webs Harry's arms to his waist, and swings him back up, only to grab him as a baby in severe trouble. "Captain Stacy will make sure you go rest in only the least comfiest cot in the smallest cell available, Harry", Peter sternly reassures his old friend turned foe. "I'll die before you hurt anyone, including yourself, Harry." "So be it, old pal." Harry guffaws as he slices his restraining webs away, and jets towards Queens, specifically Forest Hills. "Get back here, Harry! I'm gonna help you, just inside a jail cell! You need that kind of help if THIS is where you're at right now!" "Yeah yeah yeah, what do YOU know about mental health, Mr Red-and-Blue-Tights, huh? You're swinging around Manhattan, beating up a bunch of bank robbers and costumed freaks just like you, and for what? So Uncle Ben won't get mad at you in Hell?"

Peter immediately pounces onto Harry, sending the both of them onto the Queens Borough Bridge Queens-side edge. "You don't get to talk about Uncle Ben! You didn't do anything—" "Because Dad did! Who do you REALLY think paid for your therapists? Ya honest-to-God believe the NYPD chipped in so Peter Parker can cry to some fancy ass old guy with a degree about his dead uncle? I know they didn't pay for your parents' combo funeral." Peter slams both of his fists into Harry's helmet. "YOU! DON'T! GET! TO! TALK! ABOUT! MY! UNCLE BEN!", Peter bellowed, repeatedly slugging Harry's helmet to smithereens. "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT ANY DAMN ONE!" A crowd watches on as Peter catches his breath, and soon realizing he's in public, beating a Goblin into a bruised boy. "…You're going to jail, Osborn. You're going there for good, and you're gonna learn your lesson in a cell next to Sandman." He webs out of the station, grabbing a nearly unconscious Harry and swings towards the downtown office of Captain George Stacy.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	11. Chapter 11: Be Who You Want To Be

The Week Peter Parker Learned Responsibility

**CHAPTER 11**

**Be Who You Want To Be**

As Peter swings past a 59th St watching a orange and blue sunset, Harry regains consciousness and realizes his old friend is still alive to his dismay. "Let's go to MJ's house, Petey boy", Harry says while coughing blood onto the streets below. "I'll know she'll be happy to see me again." His rockets re-engage, as he flies out of Peter's arms and towards Forest Hills once more. The thrust throws Peter off-balance, sending him straight into a water tower. "Damn, now my spare cartridges are ruined!", Peter thinks to himself. "How am I gonna get there and save MJ? Think, Parker, think!… Fuck it, I'll go home and grab some more cartridges, so I can web Harry up again and make sure the cops come get him this time. I can't let him fly away again."

"Sergei, the Goblin boy isn't back yet. You know what we must do, right?", asks Dmitri. "Yes, little lanky brother. Let's go get the Spider's special aunty."

"Ey, Wendy's, this is ya house, right?", gruffly asks Ben. "Yeah, that's it. I hope this isn't too much, but uh….. uhhhh, would ya—" "Stay till ya fancy boyfriend in colorful tights comes back? Yeah, sure. I never go to Forest Hills anymore, since Reed always needs me for some big science machine lifting. Build a lifting machine, Reed! If you can build a portal to anudda universe, you can make a lifting machine!" MJ was in hysterics, seeing how kind and soft a rough and rugged monster like Ben can be. "You're a good guy, Thing! Now, what kind of trouble is my Mary Jane in now?", asks Anna, chilling on her porch. "Anything but that, uhhh.. Redhead, what's her name?", whispers Ben to MJ. "Anna, my mom." "Anna! Nice name. Sounds like my Alicia. But ya kid's ok, just dropping her off. Mind if I stay for a bit? I never get to hang out in Forest Hills." "Of course! May's even coming over soon, too. Let me get the two of you some lemonade."

"Mind pouring a glass for one more?", Harry slyly asks while floating down in a gentle, yet sinister, manner. "C'mon, MJ, it's just for your old, old pal Harry. Did you lose weight? You look great." "It's clobbering time, isn't it?" "Yeah, get him", the Watsons both confirm. Harry launches his shoulder spikes towards Ben, as he jets to MJ. Ben tosses them aside like tissues, yet they release smoke on ground impact, giving Harry a chance to steal the Fantasi-car. "Let's reconnect over a trip to the circus, shall we?" Maniacal cackling fills the air as Harry heads back to the Russian circus and finish what he started. "… I better call Reed. He'll know what to do", mutters Ben, holding onto Anna.

"May, I gotta beat Harry's ass and that Kravinoff guy too, just coming in to grab some spare webs!", Peter proclaims in a rushed manner, sprinting into his room. "What a shame you'll lose her and that fight then, Spider-Fool!", replies Dmitri, with Sergei holding May down. "Sergei, will you pass me our very special travel friend and teach Mr Parker what happens when he decides to disrespect us on a global scale?" "With pleasure, as Americans say." Kraven lunges at Peter, on the top floor of the staircase in his humble home. He dodges the pounce, only to grab him at his waist and throws him onto the couch. "Take this dumb hero shit outside; I don't want my insurance going up even one penny!", May screams before Dmitri lightly slaps her. "Hush, my little flower. We are trained professionals of the circus performing arts, the only thing we break is the hearts of men and women alike. Sergei, finish him outside,it's a bigger audience." "No one touches my Aunt May, especially some creeps like you!", Peter shouts as he lands a solid left punch at Dmitri's jaw. The punch sends Dmitri flying onto the couch, just like his brother, and freeing May.

"May, go to the Baxter Building. Go there and don't leave until I'm there, ok? I need you to be safe." "What, no! I'm staying here, with the shotgun. Captain Stacy taught me how to aim in situations like—" Kraven grabs Peter and tosses him out the front door like a rag doll. "Time to cook some borscht soup today", May thinks to herself, grabbing a long shaved-down shotgun. She points the barrel at Kraven, but he turns around to bend the barrel mid-shot, blasting his right hand mostly off, with only his thumb remaining intact. "AAAARRARARARARAAAAA! THAT MY MONEY COUNTING HAND, LITTLE AMERICAN WHORE!", Sergei profusely cried in agonizing pain. "I KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Peter then webs up Kraven's left hand and his right arm, trying to drag the brute outside and avoiding any more property damage. As Peter handles the muscle of the evil duo, Dmitri gets off and heads for May once more. "Look, I apologize for my brother's 'rugged' vocabulary, but he's very clearly in a pain that only a medical official can ease. Come with us, and see that we can be quite a bit more than your run-of-the mill 'super villains', Ms Parker. I guarantee your safety is more important than any compensation Mr Osborn would throw at us."

May responds by swinging the bent shotgun at Dmitri's head like a baseball bat, knocking out the Chameleon for good. "C'mon, big guy, why don't you stay down? I got you webbed up and everything!" "The damn woman blown off my hand! You stronger than a shotgun shell, little spider boy?", replied an out-of-breath Sergei. Peter then lands one simple yet suffice uppercut to Sergei's head, knocking him out instantly. "May, get the NYPD here yesterday, so they don't wake up here pissed." "Language!" "Now we're off to the circus, hopefully before it's too late", Peter thought to himself.

During this grim Friday night, a Lincoln Center circus prepares for a very special wall crawling guest. "For fuck's sake, MJ, stay in the floating car PLEASE! I'm not gonna use a pumpkin bomb until I have to!", Harry berates MJ. "Why would I stay with a monster like you? You were always nowhere near as good as Peter, and now you're worse than your own dad!" "You weren't even around for any of this! You don't know what Dad had to do to save this city—" "He killed children in cold blood, how was he saving ANYONE?!" "She's right, ya know; unless the Green Goblin was killing the Murderers Under 18 Club", Peter sassily replied, gliding down to the center of the tent. "Harry, let MJ go, and I'll put in a good word for you to get HBO and Showtime in your cell. Just think about everything you've done; do you really want to follow in the footsteps of not your dad, but the Green Goblin? Do you want to be remembered as a killer's son, a kid who couldn't handle the foster care system, a loon who got some deadly weapons? Is that what you want to be?", Peter asked, trying to reason one last time with his old friend. "No, I want to be remembered as the Goblin that actually killed Spider-Man." Harry then throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter, releasing a orange and green smoke throughout the tent. The smoke blinds Peter from seeing anything, yet his Spider-Sense warns him of Harry lunging from behind him.

"Harry, just realize what you're doing! Is this what Uncle Norman would've wanted?" "He wanted you dead for his own reasons, and I'm gonna make Dad proud for once", Harry replied somewhere in front of Peter, yet hidden in the clouds of orange and green. "You think that killing children is gonna make him proud?!" "Killing you will, even with all the fun we had back in the old days!" He jumps out once more, with Peter turning towards his right to dodge Harry's broken armor and mind. "You can't choose when my dad dies, Peter!" "Then why do you get to choose when I DIE?! We don't choose when we die, but we CAN choose who we die as! I won't let you be known as a madman,—" "But you'll let me live as a homeless, broke boy? After everything Dad did for you?" "What did he do that Uncle Ben or Reed didn't teach me?" "He, he… he wanted you to—" "To die. We get it. I don't remember any real lessons he taught me, besides 'don't invest in any currency that isn't already based in gold or the US Dollar'. Go and become something beyond your dad. Be who Harry wants to be." "Man, you got a way with words, Pete. Shame the rockets are gonna blast ya damn head off!" Harry pushes a button on his left arm, and laughs maniacally as his back rockets jet off him and towards Peter. MJ, silently watching inside the stolen floating car, ducks deep into the car, hiding from the now flaming rockets. Peter dodges the rockets once more, with the rockets heading straight for the tent poles holding the dirty circus steady. Peter's Spidey-Sense blared heavily, as the poles indirectly hit would all fall down like dominoes, possibly killing Harry and MJ in the process.

Peter struggles to rush towards the speeding metal hunks of doom, leaping over whole seating sections like a child hops over rain puddles. Harry, barely able to stand, limps over to the front row, throwing his helmet to the ground and aiming his right arm at Peter. As our hero reaches the top row, he jump-climbs to the front of the rockets, trying to swing them out of the tent through the top. "Not today, Petey", muttered Harry. "Ya gotta learn what responsibility really means." As Peter swings the rockets through the top the hard way, Harry launches one last arm spike towards Peter's head. The exhausted Peter falls to the middle seats back first. "There we go, Pete. You finally learned how to die responsibly", chuckled a limping Harry, walking over to his supposed victim. "Let's see how far that spike was shoved into your head." "Funny you mention that, I think it's stuck in one of the poles over there", Peter replied, with blood spilling out of his mouth and nose. "Seems I just can't learn how to die yet, Harry."

Suddenly, police sirens could be heard outside the tent. "This is Captain America, come outside the tent and put your hands up, Mr Osborn!", shouted a fully prepared Steve Rogers. "We don't want to use extreme force, and only want to make sure everyone is A-OK! Cooperate or I will come in and take you myself!" Harry realized how little chances of escape or success as the Hob Goblin he had left. "You heard Cap, go on out there!", added MJ, peaking only her head out of the car. Peter shrugged in agreement. "You have ten seconds to exit the tent, Osborn!", stated Cap. Harry, starting to sweat profusely, froze still in fear and confusion. "Ho-h-how did you get Captain America to drag me outta here?" "Five seconds, Osborn!" "I, I… I ain't leaving unless the Hulk drags me—" Painful, rage-filled , gamma ray-induced bellows deafen the ears of those hearing it, as the Hulk himself jumps into the circus tent and lands right on Harry. "HULK NO WANT NEW BAD MEN IN NEW YORK!", the green giant shouted. Captain America and Iron Man soon follow, accompanied by Reed Richards. "Where's Pe— I mean, Spider-Man?", Reed asks Harry. "In the chairs", MJ replies. "And you are..?", asked Iron Man. "His girlfriend. Now get him some real medical help, he's got family he'd like to see again!"

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	12. Chapter 12: One Big Offer

The Week Peter Parker Learned Responsibility

**CHAPTER 12**

**One Big Offer**

On a early Saturday morning, Peter started waking up in what appears to be a hospital room. "Where am I?", he slurs, half-aware of what's going on. "Mr Parker, you're in Avengers Tower under our 'supers discretion' protection policy", replied a British computer voice. "Mr Stark and Mr Richards prepared a special medical dorm for your healing to speed up." "Stark, as in Iron Man himself Tony Stark? That's beyond awesome!" "Yes, young master Parker, it is 'beyond awesome'. Would you like for me to summon your loved ones? They'd be pleased to see you in a much better state than your arrival." "Wait, who's here?" "Summoning them now, Mr Parker." "Th-that's not what I asked, British voice! I just wanna know who's here!" "Just us, Tiger", replied MJ, walking in with May, whose leg finally fully healed. "What happened with Harry? And the Kravinoffs? They know my face, what's happening with them?" "It's all right, Parker", Reed replies calmly, walking in with a tablet in his hands. "They're both under SHIELD custody, so they're not getting out till Fury says they're getting out; not even for a bathroom break!" "That's a relief, kinda", added May. "So it's just us that knows about Peter's web designing lifestyle?" "I'm gonna use that one, May. But yeah, Reed, it's just us that know who I really am?" "Not exactly, solider", replied Captain America with Iron Man by his side. "Reed told us about all the stuff you've been doing in and out of costume. We'd like to extend a bit more of a helping hand to the Parker family than Stretch could", added Iron Man. "No, no no no! Don't tell me my little boy—" "Peter Parker, are you ready to assemble with the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes?"

**END OF CHAPTER 12 **


End file.
